


‘’You fainted straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes’’

by LunaLeen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Concert, F/M, Fainting, First Date, Modern AU, Oneshot, SNK AU, Sicknario, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: Prompt: ‘’You fainted straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes’’Levi Ackerman/ Petra Ral [Modern AU]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	‘’You fainted straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes’’

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I saw around tumblr ages ago. I had this draft on my GoogleDrive since 2015. So yeah just posting it. It’s not really good but enjoy :)
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr at Lunaleen-Writes.tumblr.com

She had been sick with a pretty bad cold for the past few days. So she knew it wasn’t probably the greatest idea to go to a concert in a crowded bar that night but it was a date with Levi, THE Levi. She had been crushing hard on him for almost a year.

He finally asked her out on a random day, he casually mentioned that his band, Wings of Freedom had a concert and that she should definitely go.

There was no way that she was going to cancel, despite how she was feeling.

She took some painkillers for her migraine and body aches along with cough medicine.

The ride in the car was nice. They talked about music, food, his car, the other bands that were going to be playing.

**  
**Levi’s band was the closing act so they had plenty of time to hang out at the venue. Around half an hour before their time to perform, he had to go backstage so he left her with their group of friends. **  
**

When Wings of Freedom came up on stage, she and Hange move amongst the crowd to go to the front, the venue wasn’t that big, so he could see her from across the stage. They were amazing, despite feeling quite ill she was having a great time, that until they started to play their fifth song.

She started to feel cold even though she was surrounded by sweaty people jumping around, her vision went fuzzy, she felt like her head was underwater. She tried to warn Hange and grab onto her but before she knew it, her body was falling to the floor.

‘’Petra, wait. Oh shit.’’ Was the last thing she heard before her vision went black.

As soon as Levi realized what was happening, he stopped playing and jumped off the stage, leaving his band members confused.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she was laying down on a couch, her legs elevated, her ears were ringing, but she could hear different voices around her calling her, asking if she was alright.

“Hey, Hey. Look at me.” It was Levi, he looked worried. As soon as she was fully conscious he helped her sit up and gave her a bottle of water. ‘’What happened? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?’’

‘’What happened?’’ She asked confused and a little embarrassed, his whole band and some other people she could not recognize were looking at her. 

‘’You fainted.’’ Pointed out Hange. ‘’Here, eat this.’’ She gave her a piece of gum. ‘’You almost gave me a heart attack down there.’’

After a few minutes, everyone went back to whatever they were doing before she had been brought backstage, the concert was already over so the majority of people were just moving instruments around or saying bye to each other, Hange had gone back to their group of friends to let them know that Petra was ok.

‘’I’m sorry Levi’’ She apologized with her eyes downcast. She was fiddling with her fingernails, feeling embarrassed, not only for passing out in a place with so many people but for doing it in the middle of one of their songs.

‘’Don’t worry about it, that was the last song in the set anyway, are you feeling better now?’’

‘’Yeah, I think so.’’

 **‘’You know, If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.’’** He said, mostly to tease her. ‘’I came here with you on a date after all.’’

‘’Leviii, I said I was sorry’’ She replied covering her face with her hands totally mortified.

‘’ I know, I know I’m just kidding, let’s go. I’ll take you home.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, pls leave kudos and a review :)  
> Follow me at my tumblr at Lunaleen-writes


End file.
